


Don't Leave (Billy Hargrove x reader)

by writethe100



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Billy and Y/N discuss what they should do with their relationship after she gets accepted to a college far away.





	Don't Leave (Billy Hargrove x reader)

It was 9:47 pm and I was waiting for my boyfriend, Billy at the parking lot by the abandoned building that used to be a grocery store. I had something serious to talk to him about. Billy pulled over beside my car, then came out as he approached me. ‘Hey babe. You seemed a little off today, are you alright?’

I nodded and smiled softly as he gave me a peck on my cheek, ‘Yeah, I have to show you something.' 

Billy beamed as he opened the letter; An acceptance letter to a university in Texas. 'Congrats Y/N! You wanted to go to this college your whole life!’

'Thank you.’ As I fake a smile, he noticed that I wasn’t extremely happy about this. 

'Why aren’t you happy about this?’

I sighed, 'It’s in Texas.’

'So?’

'Baby, it’s states away. Are we ready for long distance?’

He smirked, 'We wouldn’t have to, I’ll just move with you.’

Billy’s mindset about wanting to follow me where I want to go is one of the reasons I love him. He would do anything for me and he’ll sacrifice his life for me. But it wouldn’t be right if I let him come with me. 

I took Billy’s hand and looked at him deep into his eyes. 'I can’t let you do that.’

'Why not? I want to do this.’

Slowly shaking my head, I denied. 'Billy, it’ll be wrong of me if I let you come with me all the way to Texas.’

'But I said I want to, I’m not letting you do anything. It’s my choice if I wanted to go.’ Billy stated in a shaky tone.

I sighed as we stare at each other. As Billy’s eyes started to water, I gripped his hand tighter. 'Please, don’t leave me. I’ll do anything, I promise.’

A tear fell down my face and I smiled lightly. 'I know you will, I know but I have to go.’

'Is it because I’m not good enough?’

'No of course not. Why would you think that?’

Billy exhaled, 'I’m not going to college, I’m not smart enough. I won’t have a stable job that’s going to support us. Or it will at least take me a while to get a great job.’

'Hey, baby.’ I said as I cupped his cheek with one hand, reassuring him. 'I believe in you, more than you know.’

'Then why can’t I come with you?’

I gave him a weak smile, 'I can’t let you change your whole life just because of me. Things can change, you know?’

‘I love you, Y/N. The change will be worth it if it’s for you.’ Billy’s mind is set on coming with me. I know that he will do anything to convince me to let him come with me. As much as I wanted him to come with me, I had to make sure that he didn’t.

Tears streamed down my face, ‘Billy, I love you too. But I can’t let you come with me, okay?’ 

He looked down, disappointed. ‘Y/N but I love you.’

‘I love you too, more than you know.’ 

‘Maybe our paths will cross in the future.’ He chuckled, a tear fell from his eye.

Wiping my tears from my eyes, I nodded. ‘I hope it does, Billy.’ 

He smiled and kissed me. ‘I’ll be waiting for that day.’


End file.
